You are awesome, grandpa!
by Thedifferentone
Summary: Chris and Victor’s relationship after Spin City. What if Chris slept all the remaining time in his grandfather’s house? What else did he tell, the one person he told about Piper’s death?
1. Default Chapter

**DISCLAIMER: **To all the people out there that thought I owned charmed. You are wrong. I don't and I will say it just once, so deal with it.!

**Summary:** Chris and Victor's relationship after Spin City. What if Chris slept all the remaining time in his grandfather's house? What else did he tell, the one person he told about Piper's death?

"**YOU ARE AWESOME, GRANDPA!"**

-"I'd doubt it" He orbed away. He didn't understand why he was crying. He was not the crying type, and he certainly couldn't care less about what Leo had to say. He would never forgive him for what he'd done. Or actually, there was nothing to forgive, cuz he'd never done ANYTHING. He was raised without a father, and he had NONE, the closet thing to a father he ever had were his grandfather and Wyatt. And that is why he had come to save him. To avoid whatever happened to Wyatt that traumatized him so bad, he couldn't handle when his mom died.

But if he didn't care, why was he cryin? God, he hated himself so badly for that. How could he be so vulnerable?

Where to go? His lame excuse for a father was in the Golden Gate bridge, he couldn't go back to the manor, he didn't want to go to P3 either, his mom and aunts could be there. He orbed to the one place he had always run back in the future (or ahead in the future?).

Victor was having dinner in his kitchen when he heard, the not that familiar, yet unmistakable sound of orbing.

He got scared, did something happened to his girls? He run to the living-room, where the noise came from. Only to find Chris, sitting in the couch, with his elbows over his knees and his hands covering his eyes.

-"Chris? Is everything ok?"

-"Can I stay here for a few hours, grandpa?" He asked, as he raised his head and looked at him. Victor could see he had been crying.

-"Is everything ok? Did something happened to the girls?" He asked worried.

-"They are fine, everybody is fine. I am sorry, this was a bad idea" he started orbing out

-"WAIT. Of course you can stay...don't go" He knew there was a reason for his upset grandson to come to him.

-"Thanks" muttered Chris sitting again in the couch.

-"Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

-"No, not really"

-"Ok" He knew Chris would start to talk when he was ready.

And apparently, he was ready pretty soon.

-"Leo just found out he is my dad"

-"And what, did he take it wrongly, did he said something bad?? I am going to kill that son of a bitch!"

Chris laughed at his grandfather's outburst. It was nice to feel he cared.

-"No, he didn't. He actually took it very nicely"

-"So?"

Chris told him all that happened.

-"So he was never there for you? He was there for everybody else but you?"

-"yes! But I don't care, he is not my dad, he didn't earn the right to be my dad. You and Wyatt were more my father than he ever was."

-" And you don't care?"

-"NO!"

-"That is why you are crying, right? Chris, is ok to care, he is your father and he has been an asshole to you. You have all the right to be pissed, and you have all the right to care! That is what makes you a great person!"

-"But I hate him!"

-"No, you don't, you love him, and you want him to love you back"

At that point the phone rang. Victor was ignoring it, listening to his grandson.

-"Don't worry about it, they'll leave a message"

-"No grandpa. Pick it up, it's mom! Tell her I am ok"

Victor went to the phone, and sure enough, it was Piper.

-"Hey honey... No, he is here.... Yes, he is fine... no, he is going to stay here for a while... I don't know how long, maybe he will spend the night here.. don't worry, honey, he'll be back in the manor as soon as he is ready... I love you too, honey, bye"

Victor walked back to the living room saying

-"She said your father" When he said that word, Chris looked angry at him "Leo" he corrected himself "Sensed you here and asked her to call me. How did you know it was her?"

-"cuz she was calling me, telling me that if I didn't answer the goddamn phone, they were all going to orb here"

-"Ahh" said Victor, pretending to understand a lot more about magic than he did.

-"Well, it was very considerate of them to give you the choice, instead of orbing right here. Knowing my daughters, that probably was Leo's idea"

-"Yeah, cuz he probably doesn't want to have to deal with seeing me"

-"Yes, Chris, that is probably it. That is why he went to your mother, to tell her where you were and asked her to call us, right? Cuz he definitely doesn't care"

-"He is not here!"

-"He is giving you your space, cuz you want it. I bet you that if you call him, he'll be here on the spot. Why don't you try?"

-"No"

-"Cuz you know its true. You can't really blame the guy for what he haven't done, yet. You know?"

-"But.. he hurt me" and the hurt me part was so low that it was almost impossible to hear.

-"I know he did, kiddo. I am not asking you to forgive him right now. Come here, I have an idea.. why don't you come and have dinner with your AWESOME grandpa. And we can talk about meaningless stuff. And then we can watch, some TV. Do you want to sleep here tonite?"

-"Yeap. That sounds great"

-"Here, let me show you the guest room."

-"I know the guest room, grandpa" He smiled. "I slept in that room for years"

-"Did you?"

Chris draw a smile full of memories.

-"Will you tell me some day?"

-"Some day, when we are not suppose to have a meaningless conversation?"

-"sounds like a plan!"

The night went fast, talking about random stuff. Victor got amazed of how easily conversation flowed between them. Piper had complain more than once, that Chris was quiet and hard to approach. But Victor got to see a side of Chris that no one saw. With him, he laughed, he talked, he even cried.

They didn't talk about Leo anymore that night. Victor was sure there will be a lot of more opportunities, and right now the poor boy needed to relax.

Before they knew it, it was 12 am.

-"Ok, I guess I am going to take a shower and go to bed. You don't mind if I take a shower, do you?"

-"Of course not. My house is your house, and for what you said earlier, its probably pretty literal"

The next morning Victor woke up really early. He was shocked, but the idea of having his grandson at home made him exited and happy. He wanted to spoil the little boy. He made pancakes for breakfast. Which, of course, automatically woke up Chris.

-"HMMM... I smell pancakes.. what's the occasion grandpa?"

-"My youngest grandson is here!" he said with a big smile.

-"No.. really, grandpa.. you don't make pancakes, unless there is something special!"

-"Well, I am telling you what's special. My grandson is here!"

Chris smiled widely.

-"Gee. Thanks, grandpa.. really!" He started eating like any 22 year old boy would eat.

- "SO...I was thinking...where are you sleeping this these?"

-"Well it depends.. sometimes I stay at P3, sometimes I sleep on the couch in the manor. But now mom is staying at magic school. So, I guess that would be awkward. I don't know.. it depends on the day"

-"Chris.. would you like to sleep here? I mean, apparently you already know the house and the bedroom, and I would love to have you here. You can orb in and out whenever you want. I don't know, if you don't want is fine. Just know that whenever you need a bedroom, here I have a spare one."

-"Really grandpa?? I would love to stay here, with you... like in the old times."

-"Yeah.. so old times"

They both smiled.


	2. MY FAULT!

**CHAPTER II: MY FAULT**

It had been three days since Victor told Chris to move in. He hadn't seen him yet, since that morning. He walked into the spare bedroom. Wondering if his grandson actually, did came by. Everything look just like it did four nights before. As if Chris never had slept there.

Except, there was an open locket on top of the night table. Victor grabbed it, it had a very old picture of Piper holding Baby Wyatt. Wyatt couldn't be a lot older than he was right now. On the other side, there was a picture of the whole family, the three sisters, himself, Wyatt, Chris, and a few more girls that were probably Chris' cousins. Victor followed the outline of every figure, wondering about the girls he hadn't met yet.

He opened the drawer, there was a letter, he didn't read. A book with spells (Shocking!). A notebook and a pen.

In the closet were all Chris' clothes. That weren't many. How did Chris got money to buy clothes? He didn't know. Maybe he conjured them. Being how his family was, everything was possible. He thought, he should buy him some new clothes.

"So, I guess he is actually coming here at night. Just, he is definitely Piper's son, all neat and clean, you can barely tell if he slept somewhere"

He went to his bedroom, and pulled out a box full of pictures. He got a couple, of Piper, Piper with the baby, his three girls with him, His two girls and Paige with him and Wyatt. Piper and Leo's wedding. After looking for some frames, he put some pictures on Chris' night table, and some on top of the dresser. He thought, he might like them.

He left to buy some clothes for Chris, there was something about having him at his place that excited him. It was nice to have someone to take care of, if someone could take care of Chris, that is. But he was more in the group age to be his father, than his daughter. And apparently for what Chris said, he had been more his father, than he had ever been to his daughters.

He was thinking stuff like that when he came back a few hours later, with some bags with clothes.

He finally saw Chris, laying in his bed. But there was something odd about that picture. He didn't quite figure out what. Chris didn't seem the type to take mid day naps, or sleep with the door open, or sleep with his clothes on (with his shoes on, almost on top of the bed... We just said it was obvious he was Piper's son!).

He run to the bedroom. And saw Chris shoulder was bleeding. And he was semi conscious laying there.

-"My god what happened, Chris?"

-"Demon, energy ball, I'll be fine. I just need to rest for while. I am sorry that I am staining your comforter."

-"Ok, you appear with half of your shoulder blown up and all you care about is my comforter? I am not your mother! Ok.. why didn't you call Leo? Doesn't he have that glowing thingy that heals?"

-"hehehe" Chris laughed "Yeah, that glowing thingy that heals, he does. But, I am NOT calling Leo"

-"But.."

-"No buts, unless I am dying, Leo is out of the question. This is just a scratch"

-"Yeah, I can see that, by the amount of blood in your bedroom." Victor knew there was no way to convince him. It was true, the wound didn't seem deadly, just very painful. And Chris was as stubborn as his mother. "Ok, can't we call any other thingy, with healing powers?"

-"NO.. we call anyone and Leo will find out right away, and I don't want anything reminding him I even exist."

-"Well.. I am thinking that big lump on your mother's belly makes it pretty clear" said Victor teasingly.

Chris smirked.

-"Ok, ok, ok. Supernatural powers out of the question, got it" Said Victor "then... we'll have to go to the ER"

-"What? I don't want to go to the ER! Besides, I don't even really _exist_.. so... you can't take me to the ER"

-"Ok.. I might not be magical, but I still can work my magic.. So I'll deal with the paper work in the ER. Your choice, your father, or the hospital?"

-"Get your car keys" Sighed resigned, sitting down, covering his shoulder with one hand.

Coming back from the ER, Chris was laying groggy, from all the blood he had lost and all the pain killer they had given him, his eyes were closed.

Victor gently pat his knee, wondering how on earth he was going to make him, take it easy for a couple of days, as the nurse had command.

Chris looked at him with dazed eyes.

-"how are you feeling, champ?"

-"DRUGED! You don't understand grandpa, I have to be alert. What if something happens?"

-"Nobody can be alert all the time Chris!"

-"Well, I do, I have to... I always have to" he sigh heavily.

-"No you don't Chris! The whole world is not going to collapse, if you stop for five minutes"

-"Tell that to the hundreds of people that lost their loved ones, because I took five minute naps or I wasn't fast enough! Tell that to all the people that Wyatt killed, because I wasn't alert enough, to realize he was changing in the first place, that he was taking mom's death so badly. I should have realized, I should have helped more... instead I was focusing on my own pain, I was being selfish, I wasn't alert enough, I wasn't paying attention and the whole world paid for my mistake. I can not afford not to be alert, ever, ever again"

-"It's not your fault, Kiddo!"

-"yes it is, grandpa... It's all my fault. I should have seen what was happening on time, but I was so centered in my own grief. I just didn't realize that whatever happened, when he was taken as a baby, that traumatized him so badly, was now eating him alive after mom's death"

-"Chris, you mother had died. You were allowed to be sad!"

-"I still should have saved him. He was my brother and I loved him. And he was good at the beginning, he was real good" Chris dazing eyes were filling with tears "He was always there for me, taking care of me, making sure Dad's favoritism didn't hurt me that much. And then he turned, and everything turned black. And I had to attack my own brother! My own flesh and blood! Before I knew it, people were looking up to me. They were calling me the leader of the resistance, I was leading the movement against my own brother. Only... that wasn't my brother anymore. Something had died in him, and I will discover what caused it. I won't let that happen to Wy again."

-"No Chris, we won't let that happen to Wy again. You are right, and I am sorry you had to go through all that. But one way, or the other. You have to understand. What happened WAS NOT YOUR FAULT!"

Chris closed his teary eyes

When they got to the house, Chris was fast asleep. Victor didn't want to wake him up, but he seriously doubt he could carry his grown up grandson. Suddenly out of nowhere a figure materialized, startling him.

--

A/N: he he I am practicing my cliffies to see how they work :). Let me know .

--

Shina Thanks I hope you liked this chapter too. I know, I haven't seen much of Victor and I loved them in Hyde school reunion. I love how he opened up a lot more, and laughed and all.

CaliforniaChick: Gee.. thanks.. yeah I love their relationship too. Hyde school reunion is one of my favorite episodes (well, the Chris part.. the phoebe part.. I don't even remember it cuz I keep on forwarding it.. but I think it was pretty lame!) I hope you like this chapter 2.

Vamp-Lynette: Yeah I dont remember any other episode were Chris laughed. Did he laughed at any other moment? And he did cry a couple of times.. but the scene in the restaurant... was awesome.. I loved it. I hope you like this chappie too. I am glad I am your so new fav. Author. Be considerate with the English though... since I actually speak Spanish.

highlandgurl: yeah I havent seen many Chris/Vic relationship stories.. and they were sooo cute together.. I had to make two stories about it.. : ). I am glad you liked it.. I hope you like this chapter too.


	3. THE MAN ON THE SIDE OF YOUR BED

**CHAPTER III: THE MAN ON THE SIDE OF YOUR BED.**

When they got to the house, Chris was fast asleep. Victor didn't want to wake him up, but he seriously doubt he could carry his grown up grandson. Suddenly out of nowhere a figure materialized in front of him, startling him.

-"Leo, what are you doing here?" Victor said.

-"Shh" Leo answered. He looked around to make sure no one was watching, he pointed as his son, and the car sit got covered in white/blue orbs. Chris disappeared.

-"Were did you take him?" Asked Victor concerned.

-"Relax. I just sent him to his bed." Victor looked confused "In your house!" he clarified "Care to invite me in?"

Victor didn't seem to have any other choice, though he didn't want to think what Chris might say if he woke up and founded Leo over there.

As soon as they walked into the house, Leo went to Chris' bedroom. He threw some golden dust over him. Victor looked at him quizzically.

-"Is sleeping dust. Yeah, I know.. not very nice to trick my son like that. But you know Chris, he would never relax by himself. I don't think he ever REALLY sleeps. And if he is not going to let me heal him, well.. then at least I am going to trick him a little, to help him get better. Besides, it would give us a chance to talk, without fearing he might wake up. So.. is a win-win situation"

-"How did you know?" Victor ask. But Leo wasn't really paying attention. He was caressing his son's face, his hair. Looking at him amazed.

-"he looks just like Piper, doesn't he?" He said smiling

Leo undressed his son very carefully and left him in just his boxers. He looked sad and worried at the bandages on his shoulders. He covered him gently with the sheets and he took away the stained comforter.

Victor smiled. Handling him some extra blankets.

He didn't know very much what happened to Leo in the future. But this definitely wasn't the absent, uncaring father Chris was talking about.

Chris started turning around and moaning, as if he was having a nightmare.

-"No.. please.. don't leave me.. don't go" He was pleading.

Without even thinking about what he was doing Leo caressed his boy's face and told him.

-"Shh.. calm down, everything is fine"

-"Dad? Is that you?" Chris answered in his sleep, to Leo and Victor surprise. "please

Dad, I need you, don't leave me this time, please, don't leave alone again."

Leo wondered what was his son dreaming. Chris' words broke his heart. How can he have been such an awful father? He didn't deserve the son he had. And he knew it. He even wondered, how much his absence had to do with Wyatt turning evil.

-"Dad is here. I won't go anywhere, I am right here, now, son. You are not alone" He put a hand on his chest, and Chris grabbed it. And won't let it go.

-"Well I was planning to have this conversation in the kitchen, but ... I am kind of trapped right now" He said with a wide smile. His son's grip, gave him some hope that things could be fixed. If Chris hated him so much, why was he holding his hand so tight it almost hurt?

-"Why don't you heal him?" Asked Victor

-"Are you kidding? Have you met my little kid over here? I heal him and he'll bit the crap out of me, out of you and then he'll hurt himself again, just to prove he doesn't need me!"

-"How did you know he was here?"

-"I've been following him around, invisible. I mean, actually I have been doing that a lot since he got into our lives. Since I didn't really trust him at the beginning, I became kind of an expert in that. I have been following him and checking on him a lot more since I found out he is my son. I was came here almost every night, but whenever I come close enough he starts to wake up. He has a very light sleep, I'll tell you."

-"Does he ever sleep? Yeah he told me today he HAS to be alert all the time. He feels what happened to Wyatt was his fault, and that the people that Wyatt is going to hurt are his responsibility and that saving Wyatt is his responsibility and that.. everything is his responsibility. That is why he can never relax."

-"And he was left alone with all that responsibility? Gee...how good I turned out to be. Did he tell you why he hates me so much?"

-"He didn't tell me much more, than what he told to you. You were never there for him" Leo looked really sad. "Cheer up, Leo. I mean, I know how you feel. I was never there for my daughters either. And I got them to forgive me. You can make him forgive you too. And not only that, you have a chance to do something, I will never be able to. You have a chance to solve it, actually, since Chris hasn't been really born yet. Just take advantage of that chance... so many fathers would wish they could have."

-"You are right, I'll make him forgive him. And I'll make it right this time" He smiled with resolution. "So what did the doctor say?"

-"It's not too bad, he said he should have gone there earlier cuz he lost a lot of blood, and other than that. He has to rest and take it easy for a couple of days. That I guess that will be a whole challenge."

-"Well, you can't really tell him I was here. Or about any of these. I will talk to the girls, explain them the situation and asked them not to call Chris for a couple of days."

-"That would be a good idea. Want some tea?" Victor left the room.

When he came back, Leo was engrossed in admiring his son, whispering comforting things to him, promising he would be there for him this time around, etc.

Leo wasn't Victor's favorite man in the planet. He hated the way he abandoned his daughter, the way he was never really there for Wyatt, and now after hearing Chris' version of his father, he had definitely been lowered to a very low rank in the fathers chain.

But then, Victor had to understand that sometimes things happened. He had been an awful father himself, and it wasn't out of being mean. Just that sometimes, circumstances in life make us err. But watching at the tough, neurotic young man, laying on his bed. He wondered, how much of that toughness was innate, and how much life stabs, just scar him so badly, it harden his soul from a very tender age.

He really hoped Leo would fulfill his promise of being there this time around. Because, deep in his sleep, when his guard was down. Chris showed he cared. And from where he was standing, Leo didn't seem just such a bad man. He didn't care much for Leo, but he did care about Piper and Chris.

--

DrewFullerFan4Life: Well.. I hope you like this chappie too. Thanks for reviewing.

Pink-Charmed-One: Well.. I hope your mental sanity survived a long Halloween weekend :)! And that you like this chapter too. Did you expected too be Leo? Was it too cheesy?

foreverfree : I know.. it's cool how in the show, the only time he seemed able to relax a little and confide in someone was with Victor, and that was cute. And Victor's reaction was also sweet. I hope this whole father and son scene wasn't too much... I hope you liked this chapter too. Did you expected too be Leo? Was it too cheesy?

Vamp-Lynette: Thedifferentone bows... thank you, thank you, thank you. I am glad you liked chapter II, hopefully you'll like chapter III too. :)

CaliforniaChick : Did you expected too be Leo? Was it too much? I hope you liked this chapter too. Thank you, thank you for reviewing. Yeah.. I loved Victor's reaction to Chris on Hyde... they were soo cute together!


	4. Like when he was a kid

****

**A/N:** People, I just want to apologize for my grammar mistakes. Please keep in mind english is not my first language.

**CHAPTER IV: Like when he was a kid.**

-"sweetie, it's just a nightmare, calm down. Everything is fine. Mommy is here, calm down" Chris woke up with his mother's tender voice.

-"Mom. What are you doing here?" Chris asked confused. When he turned to face his mother, his shoulder stank and he couldn't help groaning. The last thing he remembered, was being on the car. He realized someone carried him and undressed him, and now he was laying on his bed.

-"Are you ok, baby?" His mom asked him, her expression, full of love, and caressing his sweaty face. He felt angry, yet at the same time, he was happy his mom was there to take care of him.

-"What are you doing here mom? How did you know I was here? How did you know I was hurt? GRANDPA!!!" he asked angrily, sitting down.

-"hey, hey. Calm down. And don't take it on your grandpa, he has nothing to do with it!" That was true, Leo was the one that had told her about Chris "I just decided to come and visit dad, and when I got here, well... Dad tried to hide the fact that you were here and hurt, but...It's like it was pretty obvious"

Victor was already in the door frame.

-"How did I ended up in my bed? I don't remember walking here!"

-"Well, you where pretty much knocked out... But you walked here, with my help. Not like I could carry you, son, as much as I would have loved to."

-"So you didn't know?" back to his mom

-"No. But I see you have the room pretty set up. Lots of pictures of me.. I feel flattered!"

She said with a smile. "And grams' locket. Have you been sleeping here?"

-"Just the last few days" He nod

-"yeah that is a great idea. I don't know how we didn't think about it earlier." She smiled at her pale son. "So... care to explain what happened there?" She said pointing at the bandages.

-"Demon, energy ball, you know the drill." diminishing the importance of the wound.

-"Well honey. If I have to take care of myself, to make sure nothing happens to mini you, in order not to affect you. Do think you can take care of yourself, to make sure nothing happens to big you, in order not to affect your mommy, that might die of a heart attack if something happens to you? And I am betting there are at least four more people that would get very concern too."

-"I am careful, mom" He smiled. He had to admit, deep down inside he loved to know they cared.

-"Oh yeah.. the big hole on your shoulder proves it. You know your.. Leo can heal that for you, right?"

-"NO! Promise you won't tell him anything!"

-"I won't honey" Thinking about the irony, that actually Leo was the one that told her. "Ok.. bathroom break...Do you think you can possibly stop jumping on my bladder till you are born?"

-"I am sorry mom! I don't have that much control for what mini-me does over there!"

His mom left and Chris kept staring at the same spot where she used to be.

-"Penny for your thoughts" Said Victor seating besides Chris.

-"I was just thinking about me and Wyatt, about when we used to live with you" He said with a sad smile.

-"Wyatt used to live here too?"

Chris nod

-"In fact the bed I am using was Wyatt's, you got another bed for me. After mom died, I wasn't.." Chris looking for the best words to express his thoughts "My normal cheerful self"

-"There is a normal, cheerful Chris?? And gee we all missed it!!" He smiled widely at his grandson, trying to lighten up, what he saw was a tough moment for him. Chris sketch a weak smile.

-"And Wyatt... well... Wyatt stop talking for months, he wouldn't sleep, he wouldn't eat. He would just sit in this bed, staring at the wall... I was the only person that could get him to say some words, or force him to eat...or anything, he just stared at the wall. So the Aunts thought it wouldn't be safe if we stayed at the manor, and since we always got along great, you took us in." He Pause for a while and then continue

"Sometimes is hard, you know? Not only as they think, that it was hard to have them mistrust me, or even hate me. But every inch of the manor, every inch of this house, reminds me of moments with a good Wyatt, a lot of happy moments with Wy...On the one side, it makes me want to work harder, cuz I know that he can be good. Look at the baby... he is adorable, isn't he?"

-"yes, he is" Smiled Victor nicely surprise by the unexpected wave of love towards his baby older brother.

-'But on the other hand, it just makes me forget how things were, I just wanna stay here and forget about everything, forget about the future, forget what I am fighting for, and pretend it never existed.....

I get so tired sometimes, grandpa.... It is so hard sometimes, and discouraging, and here everything is so great... and I keep on thinking, why don't I deserve some happiness? Even if I save Wyatt, I will have to go back to a future I don't know, a future I probably won't even fit in.. and here..."

Victor caressed his scalp, and pulled him into a tight embrace, being careful not to touch his wounded shoulder

-"Everything is going to be fine, Chris. Just let us help you, for once. Let your parents, let your aunts, let me.. help you. The weight of your world doesn't have to be all on your shoulders. We are the ones that are suppose to take care of you, remember? I know you guys will save the world, and that no matter what future you go to, everybody is going to love you. And no matter what happens, or where you are, you can always run to your awesome grandpa ok?" he smiled at him, looking right into his eyes. "Cuz I will ALWAYS be there for you kiddo, I promise"

-"I know you will grandpa... still, everything is so perfect in this time. I don't think you guys can appreciate how perfect everything is"

Piper entered the room. Chris stopped talking.

-"How perfect what is?" Asked Piper.

-"How perfect my MOM is" With a fake smile

-"Yeah.. sure... like those words would ever come out of your mouth, if I am not dying... next time you lie.. do it convincingly, honey" Sitting down beside him on the bed again.

She arrange his messy hair and put his hand between hers, hoping for the millionth time, that her son would tell her what was worrying him. But at least she could tell he talked to his grandpa. She would rather have him talking to her. But well, beggars can't be choosers.

She laughed about the irony of Chris being so magical, and with such a magical quest, and with a life where you had to be very powerful magically to survive, yet the only person he could be vulnerable with, was the one person that had no magical powers at all. But then, maybe that was the reason he could allow himself to be weak in front of his grandpa. Piper wondered how many times Chris was force to prove himself against Wyatt. Even if he couldn't compete. She wonder if living always under the shadow of the double blessed had force him to pretend to be always strong and tough, and not to let anybody see his weakness or vulnerability. No one, but the one person for who, Wyatt and Chris were just his grandsons instead of two very powerful magical beings.

Chris looked at her with a goofy smile that could melt any woman's heart. Piper kiss his slightly feverish forehead.

-"I love you, honey, you know that? I really do." She said still over emotional, for the thoughts she just had, and probably the hormones of the pregnancy weren't helping "So what does my baby wants for dinner?"

-"I don't know...ask your stomach.. probably some amniotic fluid, I guess" He said sarcastically

-"You are such a smart ass... I am going to train you a lot better this time! So.. what do my grown up, smart ass son, wants for dinner?"

-"But you are going to stay here? What about Wyatt? How are you going to get back to magic school?"

-"WYAAT" She yelled. A few seconds later Wyatt orbed to her arms "He will take me back, or actually, He'll probably orb me to the manor, cuz he misses, and then I'll ask Paige to orb us to magic school. So now, I am going to focus on the most important thing here. Pampering my sick boy"

-"MOOM"

-"Chris, I am your mother. You are sick, I'll nurse you. You don't want me to nurse you? Cool.. call your father and he'll heal you"

Chris stuck his tongue out. Even if it was really hard to admit, he loved having his mom fussing around him, and nursing him.

-"Stuffed Portobello mushroom...like the ones you do, I LOVE THOSE and chocolate mousse"

-"WOW... I see I raised a boy with refined culinary taste. Impressive!"

-"Ok, why don't you give me a list with all the things you need to buy, and I'll go to the store. Cuz as agile as you are right now, it could take us three days to get dinner" Said Victor

-"It's all your fault!" Piper sticking her tongue at Chris.

-"I can go to the store, I can cook" Chris replied.

-"Yeah, and I can find a way to freeze witches too, so you get frozen there for three days."

Wyatt got bored of his mom's arms and orbed himself to his brother's lap, touching slightly his shoulder.

-"OUCH" Chris squeak "Hey Wy, did you miss me?" He smiled at his brother.

-"Are you ok, Chris?" Piper ran (or tried at least) to his youngest son.

-"I am fine mom!"

-"Ok, ok. I'll go to the kitchen, to check everything and tell your grandpa what we need. Take care of Wyatt for a while, k?"

-"K" Piper kissed Chris and Wyatt forehead.

-"I love you both, my little boys" She smiled.

-"Mom, shoo" Chris said swinging his hand in the air, gesturing for her to leave.

Victor and Piper left the room.

-"Kiss Na-Na (A/N Ok you guys will have to forgive me on this one, and in a lot more, but I don't know how little kids say when they injured themselves, this is how they say it my country. That I am pretty sure its not even how they say it most Spanish speaking countries either...)" Said Wyatt, pointing at Chris' shoulder.

Chris kiss his brother's forehead, and shuffled his hair.

-"Yes" He said "Chris Na-Na. Give Chris a kiss to see if the pain goes away"

-"Dadda?" Wyatt said after giving his brother a sticky kiss, like any toddler.

Chris looked at him sad, real sad.

-"No Wy... as you told me once, dad is barely your father, and just an spermatozoid to me. I don't want or need anything from him....right?.. We are fine without him. I have you to take care of me, and now you have me to take care of you. And we'll always have grandpa" He ran his index finger through Wyatt's nose "Right?.. we don't need him" He didn't sound very convince or happy about it.

Piper and Victor could hear that from the hallway. Victor put his arm around Piper's shoulder and she lean her head on his shoulder, hurt.

**lex **: Thank you for such a nice review. Here is the next chapter. I really hope you enjoy it too.

Pink-Charmed-One: I am glad you didn't think it was cheesy. I hope you like this chapter too. I have to answer your email. And thank you for letting me borrow the name Alia.

**krakatoa : **I am sorry for the caps. I am changing it in every story I update. I just never thought about it. I guess I just assumed a title has to be in caps. Don't ask me why! I am glad you read it anyways and that you liked it!! Yeah... I don't know.. I just loved Hyde school reunion (or the Chris-Victor relationship, cuz the rest.. I don't even remember what it was), that is why I started writing my two stories, I just didn't see much of Chris-Victor interaction around. I hope you like this chapter too. Thanks for reviewing. AHH And I am sorry I answered you here and not before. But I had already posted the third chapter when you sent me your review : ) the cool thing? Now you have 2 chappies to read and review : )

Vamp-Lynette: hehe, you are funny. I hope you like this chappie too, you have cute moments with Piper, Victor and even Baby Wyatt! This Chris is happy in a sad kind of way, if that makes sense. But he is really enjoying getting spoiled by everybody.. just SHHH cuz he doesn't like to show it :)

CaliforniaChick: I am soooo glad you liked it. I was scared it might have been too much. I hope you like this one too. He was unconscious, yeah.. first cuz we KNOW that could never had happened with him conscious, he would have beat the crap out of Leo, again. Second, cuz I am trying to follow the storyline, so Chris starts liking Leo in Witch wars (for some reason very poorly explained, just cuz he told him he could orb out of jail?? Well, I'll try to show more bonding). And I am still between Spin City and Crime and Punishment. So I cant do anything that can make him like him before that.

**PurpleKermit** Thank you for much for your review! I am glad you liked it, and I hope you liked this chappie too. I loved Chris/Victor too I just loved Hyde school reunion (or the Chris-Victor relationship, cuz the rest.. I don't even remember what it was), that is why I started writing my two stories, I just didn't see much of Chris-Victor interaction around. I hope you like this chapter too. Thanks for reviewing


	5. Past Crimes

DISCLAIMER TWO: I DO NOT OWN THE DIALOGS THAT ARE ON THE **Episode 6.19 Crimes and Witch-Demeanors** (the dialogs will be between

C/W C/W

**CHAPTER V : PAST CRIMES.**

A week later.

C/W Chris orbed into the manor.

-"There is the book, do you mind?" He asked

-"No.. knock yourself up" Said Phoebe

-"I've been working on some demonic connections. I think I have a new theory on who might have be trying to turned Wyatt evil"

-"oh A new theory.. what is that.. like the third one this week?" Said a sarcastic Paige.

-"what are you keeping score now?" Chris got angry

-"She is just grumpy, cuz she hasn't had her coffee yet" Phoebe helped her sister.

-"I am not grumpy... ok, maybe a little. But you have to admit you had a lot of different theories lately and none of them has panned out"

-"That's why they called them THEORIES" Explained Chris

-"Do we even get along in the future?"

-"How is piper, have you seen her?" Phoebe decided to save the sarcastic, smart ass pair.

-"She is good.. eh.. big. You know, I keep thinking how weird is going to be, to actually see myself being born"

-"And how is Leo?"

-"Leo.. I donno.. haven't seen him"

-"That is cuz you are avoiding him still, aren't you? Chris, he is your father, you have to talk to him. How are you going to change anything in the future if you don't?"

-"That is not the future I came back to change, Thanks." He said orbing out. C/W

Chris orbed in and started pacing frenetically.

Was that really a part of a future, he didn't came to changed? He really didn't care if he solved things with his dad? But thing were beyond solution, he just should stop thinking about it. But he couldn't. He hated when they reminded him of all that. Why do they keep on trying so hard to make him forgive his dad..Leo? It was killing him, and it wasn't fair, they hadn't live what he did, they didn't suffer the way he suffered. It was just not fair!!

-"Everything is fine, Chris?" Asked victor concerned.

-"yeah. It's nothing!"

-"Are you sure, cuz I bet that's not what the big hole you are leaving in my carpet is going to think. Anything you want to talk about?"

There was something about his grandfather that always made him want to open up.

-"Phoebe, Paige... they are complaining that I am avoiding Leo"

-"That is probably because you ARE avoiding Leo"

-"And you think that is wrong? Everybody thinks I should forgive him, but...it's not that easy!!"

-"Nobody thinks its easy, Chris. And we don't think we should forgive him. We think you should give him a chance. Leo is not the man he will be, and he is trying"

-"But.."

-"Look Chris, I know you always wanted a father, and you didn't have it. But now is your chance to have him, why do you wanna blow that chance?"

-"I don't want a father. I don't need a father. I was raised fine without one"

Victor threw him a disbelief look.

-"I know its hard Chris. But look at me... I was an awful father myself. And if my kids wouldn't have given me another chance, we wouldn't be here right now. Sometimes, second chances are a good thing. Besides, you give yourself a chance now, and you are giving your mini self a chance, of maybe, not having to relive all the pain you went threw"

-"It won't work, it's not that easy. Grandpa."

-"Yes, it is. If it's not, tell me, what happened? Why it's not that easy?"

Chris looked at him embarrassed. He didn't know what to say, what to think. So he did what he always did in a situation like this. He orbed out.

-"magical families can be so annoying sometimes" Laughed Victor.

And he had bought his grandson a lot of new clothes. Did he really needed to go around in the orange version of a little house in the prairie, male pajama? (A/N: Ok... yeah that t-shirt is hideous, come on!)

That night Victor waited up, he knew his grandson. He knew he wasn't going to let his feelings affect his work, but he also had came to realize, that despite popular belief and besides Chris' own belief, talking about it, made Chris feel better.

Around two am, he heard, the now familiar, sound of incoming orbs.

-"Chris!"

-"Grandpa, are you still up? What are you doing? Were you waiting for me?" Victor heard in his voice a mix of happiness and exasperation. But on the other hand, surprisingly, Chris mainly sounded as if he was use to this.

-"yes, I did. I thought you might needed someone to talk. Come and have a cup of tea with you old grandfather, will you?" Saying that, made Victor felt really old.

-"There is nothing to talk about" He used his favorite slogan once again, while he walk to prepare some tea for his grandfather and himself.

Victor smiled as he watch him move around the kitchen preparing everything, he loved his grandson so much, he was so generous and giving. It was just hard to see it, because he was force to shut his emotions since he was a kid, and pretend to be a lot tougher than he was. But just the fact that he left everything to save his brother, and not even a nice brother, and evil brother, showed it.

But at this moment, he was mainly thinking how much Chris looked and acted like his mother. Specially now, that he was in the kitchen. He chuckle.

-"What?" Asked Chris.

-"I donno, I was thinking how much you look like your mother physically, and being so clean and working in the kitchen, and all bossy like you are, and stubborn, you are so much like your mom, its amazing"

-"Well Gee... should I consider the bossy and stubborn as part of the compliment?"

Victor looked at him like, "Dude, I didn't made you. I just tell the obvious".

-"Yeah, everybody always said that I looked like mom" He said with a sad smile.

-"It's that bad?" Victor asked shocked.

-"No.. not really, except that that, pushed a lot of people away from me, because they would see her, when they looked at me, and they couldn't handle it."

-"Like your dad?"

-"I donno, that is what Paige said. That is what happened to her, after mom died. It was so hard for her to see me, she said every time she would see me, she would see mom. And it made her so sad." Chris looked sad "But I guess, its just probably as Wyatt said. Every time they looked at me, they just remembered that I failed them, that I couldn't save mom, that it was my fault. That mom was dead because of me." He became cold and uncaring again.

-"Oh my god. That brother of yours was cruel! You cant feel guilty for what happened to your mother. It was not your fault, and I don't think anybody else thought it was"

-"Yes, it was. I was there, and I couldn't save her. I made my dad abandon me, and then I made my mom abandon me too. And I was left all alone, and it was MY FAULT" Tears were clouding his vision.

-"NO CHRIS. You tried, you are not superman. You tried and you couldn't save her. Those things happen, its not your fault at all. On the contrary, Chris. You tried to help her, and it's terribly unfair, that any fourteen year old boy has to watch his mom died in front of him. You were fourteen, you just couldn't save her"

-"Wyatt would have been able...That is what he told me, over and over again. He would have been able to stop him. I was nothing, I was scum and a disgrace to the family, cuz I couldn't save her. Loosing mom was what threw an already, not that stable Wyatt into insanity. And its all my fault. It's my fault that dad didn't want to see me any more, its my fault that mom died, and it's my fault that Wy went crazy, because I couldn't save mom"

-"Christopher.. you can NOT live with all that in your conscious, it's not YOUR FAULT. None of it. You didn't kill your mom, you didn't push your brother into insanity. Those things just happened and you were as much of a victim as anybody else, or more. And I don't know what happened with your dad, but I bet it wasn't your fault" He went and hugged his grandson.

He looked so tiny and frail, he was thin and breakable, he just probably hadn't had the chance to actually let him self relax and brake in so long. Always carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders, and the guilt of destroying his family on his heart. And that must had been real hard.

-"Do you hear me Chris, IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT! OK?"

-"Grandpa... I missed you so much some times. You are the only to whom I can tell everything and really listen. You are the only one that can make me feel, that I am not the worst scum in the universe."

Victor looked angry at his grandson.

-"Kid, I might not be a powerful magical being, but if I EVER, ever hear you calling yourself like that again, I swear I'll knock you down, ok? You are a GREAT kid, and I am extremely proud of you, and your mom is extremely proud of you, and your dad, and your aunts. So don't you dare say something like that again, ok?"

Chris hugged him again.

-"I love you grandpa. Sometimes I just forget what you told me so many times already, and I need to hear it again. Cuz sometimes it gets hard, and I need you to remind me, that it wasn't my fault, that people still love me , that it's still worth it, that I AM still worth it."

-"We all love you, a lot Chris, and you are more than worth it. And I will always be here to remind you, of what a wonderful person you are. I just wish I could make your life, less hard. It's so unfair that you had to go through all that, kiddo! I wish I could just start punching all the people that hurt you. You just didn't deserve all that pain in your life" Victor eyes were misty, he meant every word he said. He had loved Chris since day one, but the more he knew him. The more he loved him, and he would have done anything for his amazing 22 year old grandson.

-"Thank you, grandpa. But it's ok, I always had you there, to make things less hard for me" Chris, was actually crying.

-"So tell me, what happened today that you've been in such an emotional mood?"

-"Actually not that much. Paige and Phoebe were on trial for misused of their magic. And Dad and mom trick me, so I could help Leo" He was smiling

-"Hehehe.. they trick you to do that, that is funny!" He chuckle.

-"NO. It's not. Leo made mom call me. And when I came, there he was"

-"Well it's not like you would have gone if he would have called you! Besides, you are loving it kid. Something deep, deep inside of you, it's so happy that your dad went looking for you. It's so happy that your Dad ask for your help. Admit it"

-"NO"

Victor looked at him like "WHATEVER"

-"ok, Ok, maybe a little. But anyways... so we are researching all this possibilities and thinking about different theories, and D..Leo...wouldn't listen to a word I say. I mean, why would the dude, went into all this trouble to get me to help him, if he is not going to listen to what I have to say? But whatever...it's Leo, it's stupid of me to pretend something different!."

-"No Chris, it's human to pretend something different. Because he is not Leo, he is your dad!"

-"Anyways.. at the end, I figured out something that almost solved the case, though Paige also helped, but the dude was like.. see I knew we could work together. When he didn't do anything! The only good thing, is that he admitted he was a terrible father in the future"

-"And that you proved your Dad that you were smart and you can solve a case, and that maybe will make him proud of you, and he'll pay attention next time, right?"

-"I didn't say that! I don't care"

-"yeah it shows! All you talk its about your father, you almost called him dad so many times, Chris, you care, and it's fine!"

-"No its NOT. Cause HE doesn't !! And that hurts" His eyes were watery again.

-"Of course he does"

-"NO!! He doesn't "

-"Chris.. If I tell you a secret, you promise you won't get mad?"

-"What?"

-"Promise me" Victor felt like a five year old. But hell might run loose when he told Chris, Leo had been there when he was unconscious the week before.

-"Shoot, ok, ok. Now tell me"

-"Well...remember last week when you asked me how you got from the car to your bed, after we came back from the hospital?" Chris nod "Well.. your father orbed you to bed"

-"WHAT??"

-"He appeared in front of us. He said he had been coming to watch you sleep almost every night since you move in. He probably still does. Since you won't let him come near you when you are awake. And then, you were having a night mare, and he try to comfort you, and you heard his voice, and said something like "DAD.. please don't leave me, again" and you grabbed his hand and wouldn't let him go."

-"No I didn't" Chris said angrily.

-"You know you did, why would I lie Kiddo? The point is, you wouldn't have acted like that of you didn't care, and he was VERY concern about you! So what happened with your father, Chris?"

-"I told you, he wasn't there when I needed him. He abandoned me."

-"Care to elaborate your answer a little more?"

Chris stared at the wall, and started talking, as if he was talking to himself.

"Mom always said, that when I was little I was crazy about dad..."

A/n: was that evil? I hope.. next chappie. What happened between Leo and Chris.

**Lex:** This is the author of discoveries in the torture cell. So, you actually read my stories with Grandpa, or at least one of them. If you want to read more Chris-Wyatt bonding, I don't know if you read When two lives collide, that was my first fan-fic (written under Icantthinkofafnick) I love that fic personally.

Yeah they will be more Leo, and Piper and everybody I guess. The thing is this story is following the storyline of season six, so Chris doesn't start being nice to Leo until Witchwars. I hope you liked this chappie too. And THANKSSSS for all your support.

**Vamp-Lynette :** Yeah I owe you the magic recipe. It will come! I have to.. cuz of course I love those aww things.. look at my story!! The thing is this story is following the storyline of season six, so Chris doesn't start being nice to Leo until Witchwars. Still I hope you liked this chapter too. Thanks for everything, you are the best!


	6. Daddy Dearest

CHAPTER VI:

Chris stared at the wall, and started talking, as if he was talking to himself.

"Mom always said, that when I was little I was crazy about dad. I would scream "daddy" at everything that orbed. I would always be the first one to run and clinch to him whenever he came. And she said he loved it. Dad adored me, and I adored him back. Why did dad stopped loving me, grandpa?" He asked rhetorically, his expression really sad "I just loved him so much and he left me alone. Why couldn't dad love me?" his eyes were getting watery and Victor had the feeling he had this conversation with Chris many times before.

"I was dad's favorite" He continued "We would do everything together, and then mom and dad got divorced, one day he left and after that… It was as if I was dead for him. He couldn't look me in the eyes again. He wouldn't be in a room with, he wouldn't answer my calls, unless I was hurt, and then he would just heal me and leave, not even a word. But I would just beg that something happened. I would pray that I would get hurt, just to see my daddy. He would go out with Wyatt, take him to train, teach him stuff and leave me behind and alone. He would come and help mom and the sisters when they needed anything, but he would never come for me. Just like that, I woke up one day and my dad was gone and he didn't love me anymore. I was his little buddy and he was my hero, he meant everything to me, and one day he disappeared and it hurt so bad. Why did he do that to me? Why did he stop loving me? When I loved so much! WHY Grandpa?" A few tears were running over his face.

-"I don't know, kiddo. What did everybody else told you?"

Chris shrugged.

-"Wyatt said it was because I was not powerful enough. Because he knew since I was little that I was never going to be powerful, I was nothing. And then mom died, and it was my fault, I couldn't protect her. He said dad hated me cuz I couldn't save her, and that I was a disgrace to the Halliwell family"

-"Hey, your brother sure sounds like a nice guy! And…aside from the source of all evil's opinion. What did other people said?"

-"I don't know! Some other type of crap, or they didn't know. BUT I DON'T CARE, I DON'T CARE ABOUT HIM" He yelled.

-"I can see that Chris" Victor answered him sarcastically.

-"I DON'T" He yelled.

-"And that is why you are freaking out right now, right?"

He stayed quiet.

-" I mean I bet he had a reason, it doesn't seem like someone could wake up one morning and forget he had a son, unless they are under a spell or something, and even then, that wouldn't be his fault"

-"I was eight grandpa. EIGHT" The tears clouding his vision again " And my hero, my companion left me without and explanation. I did everything to make him proud, so he would come back. I just wanted him to smile at me while he was helping mom or the aunts. Just look in my direction when he was taking Wyatt. He could save the whole world; he could pay attention to everybody but me. I was trying so hard to be perfect so he would notice me. But nothing was good enough. And then mom died, and my world collapsed, and I just needed my dad so badly, but no… he came and comforted Wyatt, he came and comforted my aunts, everybody but me. And I tried to be strong, everybody was so devastated for mom's death. Wyatt wouldn't eat, wouldn't talk, he was a mess. I had to be strong for them. But I just wanted my dad. And then Wyatt turned and I was left with nothing and he still didn't come. He left me alone with my grief and every time he didn't answer me, it hurt as much as mom's death did. I had lost it all, my father, my mom, my brother; the few other people I had left didn't take long in dying either. And then dad came, when everything was gone. When I wasn't even myself anymore. When I didn't have any love left, he came to ask for the thing he took away from me, and I never even knew why"

-"Chris, what do you say if we ask one of the girls to summon your father? The real one, the one from your time, so you guys can have a little talk?"

-"NO"

-"Why not? So you can have an excuse to whine for the rest of your life?" He was being harsh but he knew that was the only way Chris would understand. "You asked me why? I don't know why. But why not asking the one person that it's surely going to know"

-"Cuz I am scared! What if he tells me that he is ashamed of me? That he can't believe I am so weak? What if he tells me it was MY fault that mom died. I had Wyatt repeating it to me over and over again. I can't hear it from Leo"

-"Chris I'll be right beside you. And you have to know! Anything is better than not knowing"

Chris nodded but didn't seem very eager. They orbed to the manor and found Paige. Victor explained what was going on. And she managed to summon Leo with Chris's help.

Leo appeared in white blue orbs.

-"Oh my god! Chris" He said, as his eyes covered with tears "Oh my boy, my precious boy" he ran and hugged him tight "I thought you were dead, you disappeared, what happened to you?"

Chris pulled out from the hug violently.

-"NOW you care? After all this years, you pretend to care? How dare you?" He yelled.

-"I always cared, Chris. Always"

-"That is why you abandoned me like that? You left me alone, you deserted me. How could you? I HATE YOU!" Chris was fighting against his tears, but the tears were winning.

-"I had to, you don't understand. I had to leave"

-"You are damn right I don't understand! WHY? You know how much I needed you? How much I missed you? I did everything to make you proud, hoping that some day you would forgive me and come back to me. I tried everything! Why wasn't I good enough for you?"

-"Oh my boy" Leo tried to caress his son, but he pulled back "I was always proud of you. I know all you did, I was watching all the time. And you were always good enough for me. What's more, you are always too good for me, you were a better son than what I deserved"

-"You are DAMN RIGHT! I deserved BETTER! You were always watching, but never came and see me ?!? WHY? I needed you so much! I wanted you to be there so badly. I was supposed to be your little buddy! What could I have done so bad, that you leaved me high and dry like that? What did I do to you, dad, to make you hate me so much?"

-"Oh my god!" Leo's face was transfigured with pain and remorse, he never though he had cause his son so much pain. Chris always had seemed so strong "Chris, you always seemed so strong, I just thought you would get through it a lot better than Wyatt. I just never figured you needed anyone"

-"You were my FATHER!! And I was eight! You were my HERO! I pretended to be strong cuz I didn't have any alternative! What was I supposed to do? I had to pull it together for mom and Wyatt, and then mom died and I had to pull it together for Wyatt and the aunts. And then Wyatt turned and I had to pull it together for the world. And now here in the past…"

-"Chris, you don't always have to be the strongest one! You can't put the weight of the world always on your shoulders"

-"Someone HAS to. But that doesn't mean that the one that does, doesn't feel anything!"

-"I am here now, son. I have been here for you for the past five years. I tried to get close to you, you wouldn't let me, remember?"

-"OF COURSE, NOT! Did you expected to appear one day, after I had lost everything and that I would received you with open arms? NOW I don't need you anymore! Now I don't CARE anymore. I don't have a father! I lost him when I was eight!"

-"And that is why you called me? And why you are crying so much and getting overemotional? Chris I've been watching you since you were born. You don't get this emotional very easy" he said sweetly

Chris ignored his answer

-"Why did you leave me, in the first place?"

-"I had to!"

-"Why did you HAVE to, dad? What was so important that kept you from seeing your family? It's because being an elder just clouded all your family notions? And you bought their stupid crap that you are beyond attachments, that is why you decided that it was for the greater good to break your family's hearts? What was SO important that you would give up you family for that?"

-"YOUR LIFE!"

-"WHAT?? What do you mean? That's ridiculous!"

-"What did Piper tell you?"

-"She told us you guys decided to get a divorce, and that you had left!"

-"Well, that was really nice of your mother, since I actually abandoned her in the middle of the night, no explanation, nothing. I just left and never came back"

-"You bastard! How could you do that to her? She cried for years, she was devastated!" Said Chris punching his father on the face.

-"Listen to me Chris… please… just listen to my story for two minutes and then you can punch me and tell me how much you hate me and how much I ruined your life, and your mother's and you brother's"

-"What can you say that would excuse you for all you did. You are a scum!"

-'Chris, give your father a shot, that is why we summon him here, remember?" Said Victor

Chris looked at his father trying to pretend to be disinterested.

Leo started his story, already with his eyes watery.

-"The elders had tried to forced me to leave my family since before you were born, you know that. And one day when you were eight and Wyatt was ten, they found the perfect excuse. I had a project in charge and it failed. It wasn't anybody's fault, and it was definitely not because I had unattended my duties because I was taking care of my family. But it fitted perfectly for them, so they threaten me, either I went up there and became a full time elder or your soul would be recycled. They couldn't recycle your mom because she was a charmed one, or Wyatt because he was the double blessed. But they said that if I came near any of you again without a valid excuse, they would just kill you Chris, I couldn't let them do that" now he was plainly crying "You were my little buddy. You meant the world for me; I could have done anything to keep you alive. Even if that meant not seeing you again!"

-"But you were there for mom and Wyatt, but you weren't there for me!"

-"I wasn't there for anybody, buddy. I wasn't, that was just how you perceived it, because you wanted me to be there so much, you just got jealous of whatever little the rest got, just because you were getting very little too!"

-"NO!"

-"yes, I was little there for Wyatt, a bare minimum. Just because he was the double blessed and it was easier to invent an excuse to go out with him. He needed training, he needed guidance. I tried… but they didn't buy any of my excuses to take you with me! I just took what I could get. It was unfair to you, I know. But they wouldn't let me, and I am sorry if you felt I cared more for Wy than for you. Cuz I didn't, if I did have a favorite that was you. But I loved Wyatt, and if I found any excuse to be with him I used it."

-"And mom?"

-" I abandoned your mother horribly! If I saw her more often it was because she got hurt more often than you did. Or they needed some information, it was always demon related and they were always watching!"

-"And why didn't you tell us?"

-"They wouldn't let me! They were watching all the time, they knew that if I told your mother, she and her sisters would find a way out of this situation."

-"But you abandoned me. You left me alone! And I hated you for so long"

-"Yes, I know! But I rather had you and my whole family hating me, than had you dead! As soon as Wyatt killed most of the elders and the world became a chaos. I looked for you. The world was in ruins, but I felt relieved I would finally get to be with my boy. But you wouldn't let me!"

-"NO! No… you left me… it's not true! I hate you… why are you doing this to me?" he was sobbing so badly it was hard to understand what he was saying, not that he was making a lot of sense in the first place "It was my fault, you left because of me, because you knew I was weak, just like Wyatt said. That is why you came and console him in they day of mom's funeral. Because It was my fault, and you knew it since I was little. You knew I was just too powerless to be a Halliwel, I was an embarrassment for the whole family. I am just too weak, and my mom died because of ME. At the beginning you were embarrassed of me, and then when mom died, you started hating me! Because I couldn't save her, and you loved her"

-"Chris! What are you saying? Don't do that to yourself. Chris, it wasn't your fault! There was nothing you could do!"

-"You yelled at me! You yelled at me that day, and then you comforted Wyatt… You just yelled at me, my mom was dead, and all you did was yelled at me" he orbed away.

---

_**Leo's back flash**_

-"Dad, please help me… MOM is hurt real bad! I don't know what to do, please, please, please come… just this one time dad, I won't ask you for anything else ever again, I promise. Please come" He could hear his youngest son's crying in his head, and he orbed right away, his son wasn't one to ask for help if he didn't REALLY need it.

He orbed to the manor to find the love of his life covered with blood and Chris, kneeling beside her, clinging to her inert body, crying.

-"CHRIS WHAT HAPPENED?" He yelled out of panic and ran beside his ex wife. His son wouldn't move from on top of her, and he couldn't heal her. "Chris move" he said definitive, he didn't want to be rude to his son, he was just too worried. He still wouldn't move "CHRIS MOVE, I NEED TO SAVE YOUR MOTHER" Now he yelled, he was getting desperate, but Chris wouldn't react. Leo was freaking out! Piper seemed in really bad shape. He pulled his boy out with all his strength while he yelled 'CHRISTOPHER, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, GET AWAY FROM HERE. CAN'T YOU SEE I NEED TO WORK? GO SOMEWHERE ELSE AND STOP INTRUDING"

Chris left and he didn't see him after that

---

It was the first time Leo remembered he had yelled at his son that night, he hadn't mean to, he was just scared and Chris wasn't reacting.

His son was now gone, and he was feeling responsible for his mother's death and his father's disappearance, being the way he was, he probably also felt responsible for Wyatt turning evil. Leo's heart would have broke, but his heart had already been broken so many times, there wasn't much more left to brake.

Now Chris was gone, he noticed for the first time Victor and Paige were in the room. Something that was pretty weird, because Paige was long dead, and Victor was in the hospital with emphysema. Not only that, but he looked twenty five years younger than he should. And Paige, well, at least fifteen years younger than the last day he saw her.

-"What is going on here? Where did he go?"

-"Last time I check, Leo, you are the one with sensing abilities!" Said Paige sarcastically. "But FYI, you are in 2004, Chris came to the future, to stop whatever turned Wyatt"

-"He came to the past, does he knows how risky that is? 2004, the year he was conceived, he could have put his own existence in danger"

-"He almost did, but everything is fine now" Said Paige.

-"Everything but your son, if you care about him, as you say you do, just orb wherever the hell he is and finish your conversation with him"

Leo orbed to the golden gate bridge and sat down beside his son.

-" I am so sorry I yelled at you that day! I didn't mean to, I was scared and you weren't moving, and I just panicked. I am so sorry Chris! I really didn't mean to, buddy."

-"Get away, can't you see? I destroyed your family, you ought to hate me!" Chris didn't seem to be going to stop crying any time soon.

Leo just hugged him.

-"Shh, my boy. It's not your fault, none of it. If it is someone's fault, it's mine, for abandoning you"

-"I am so sorry, dad" He said finally returning his hugged.

-"Shh… if someone should be sorry it's me" He drawing circles with his hand on his back soothing him "I am so sorry, buddy. I really didn't have any other option. But I am so proud of you, Chris."

-"NO, I failed, I failed everybody!"

He cupped Chris face and looking into his eyes he said

-"Chris, you didn't failed ANYBODY, and I am tremendously proud of you. You are more than I ever deserved."

-"Dad…" he said

-"Yes, son?"

-"I missed you"

-"I missed you to, my little buddy" He hugged him again.

--

Krakaktoa: I am glad you are, thank you for your support! Please keep on reviewing.

Vamp-Lynette: Well… here you have, update, and father and son moment, though is future father. I hope that is fine :). About how much Drew and Holly look alike… I don't know if they really knew who Chris was going to be, but they were probably thinking he might be Wyatt, so they might have taken into account how he looked, I was watching today some close ups of Leo and his eyes are kind of like Chris, too.

Lex: Your reviews are always so motivating. Thank you! I am glad you think this is a one of a kind story, it is true there are not many that pay that much attention to Chris and Victor. I hope you liked this chappie too.

Teri: That review was awesome. Thank you so much! Yeah I though Victor can't really say Leo is a bastard without thinking on what he did. That would be kind of dumb. I am so glad you like my story and think I should be proud of it :). I hope you still like it.

**update **: Yeah, I know.. it took a while. But well, I had things to do, and actually I had most of the chapter written down and my hard drive DIED, and that pissed me royally! But I hope you liked this chappie. Thank you for your review.


End file.
